


Es culpa del frío

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-¿Estamos románticos, Kousuke-chan?</p><p>-No seas imbécil, <i>sempai</i>. Hace frío, solo eso, no te iluciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es culpa del frío

Mediados de un realmente helado diciembre. Sábado. 6:30 p.m.

El equipo de béisbol y los animadores regresan en un bus al Instituto Nishiura, luego de su último partido (partido que, vale presumir, ganaron. Por una entrada, pero ganaron).

Mihashi y Abe duermen tranquilamente acurrucados el uno contra el otro en uno de los bancos de adelante. Tajima y Hanai “charlan” (y por lo que parece muy amenamente) con sus cabezas tapadas por la campera del primero, en uno de los bancos casi al final. Mizutani y Shinooka conversan bajito en un asiento del centro. Oki y Nishihiro duermen cada uno en un banco de la mitad, despatarrados y roncando levemente.

Umehara y Kayiyama discuten sobre una nueva porra para el próximo partido, sentados en uno de los bancos de delante. Momokan y Shiga-sensei planean una nueva rutina de entrenamiento para el equipo, ubicados en el primer asiento. Suyama y Sakaeguchi mencionan las jugadas más impresionantes del partido, sentados en un banco cercano al final.

Hamada e Izumi van solos al fondo del vehículo. Milagrosamente, no se están peleando, aunque tampoco se dirigen la palabra. El ojiazul va sentado contra la ventanilla, bastante desabrigado y temblado ligeramente a causa del frío. El animador, por su parte, va cubierto con una aparentemente abrigada campera.

De pronto, Izumi se recuesta contra el costado de Hamada y murmura algo, sonrojado y mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia otro lado.

-¿Disculpa?- Le pregunta el rubio, con una sonrisa burlona bailándole en el rostro

-Que me abraces- Repite el ojiazul, todavía sin mirarlo

-¿Estamos románticos, Kousuke-chan?- Dice, al tiempo que pasa un brazo por los hombros del otro. Izumi se acurruca aún más

-No seas imbécil, _sempai_. Hace frío, solo eso, no te iluciones- Le explica entre dientes el menor. Hamda ríe disimuladamente y atrae hacia si a Izumi, abrazándolo completamente. Este, tímidamente, corresponde el abrazo- Solo… solo no te hagas ideas estúpidas, idiota. ¿De acuerdo? Porque, tu a mi no… nada ¿Si?-

-Claro, claro. No te preocupes. Solo es por el frío. Entendí- Le susurra Hamada, cerca del oido, para luego depositar un fugaz beso en el cabello del otro.

Y entonces, aprovechando que el rubio no ve su rostro, Izumi finalmente se permite sonreír.


End file.
